Out Of Mind
by AnimeKawaiiPower
Summary: Shiro suddenly attempts to murder his two friends. No one knows why... What will happen? (In progress)(Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

_I stand over Kuroh, his eyes are wide in shock; he is on the pavement, blood flowing from a bullet wound is his chest. I am holding a gun, hands shaking._

I am behind Kuroh, perfect spot. I take the gun out of my pocket and examine it. I put my finger over the trigger with a grin. I aim for Kuroh and...Shoot. Kuroh falls to the ground. An inhuman laugh escapes my throat.

"S-Shiro?! What are you doing?!" Kuroh rolls onto his back.

I have no idea what I am doing, but I continue. "One of us has to die... So, you or me?"

"Shiro?! What has g-gotten into you...?" In Kuroh's eyes is a mix of shock and fear.

"I am not the "Shiro" that you know..." My grin grows wider.

I see a certain pink-haired girl run up to us. "SHIRO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Her eyes trail over to Kuroh, she gasps. "What is going on...?"

Kuroh slowly makes his way to his knees, holding the wound in his chest. "NEKO! RUN, NOW!"

"NO! TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!" She demands.

I point the gun up to her head, snickering.

"S-Shiro?!" Tears stream from Neko's eyes.

Kuroh grabs my head and slams it against a wall, with such a hard impact I fall unconscious.

Kuroh P.O.V.

An unconscious Shiro lies on the ground. Pain shoots from my chest, spreading through my whole body. I wince. I don't know why Shiro is acting like this. I pick up the gun, and put it in my pocket. I see that Neko is trembling.

"Are you okay Neko?" I ask. At this Neko starts sobbing.

"WHY WOULD SHIRO DO THIS?!" She grabs me be my jacket collar and pulls me close to her face. "WHY?!" She then pulls me into a hug, sobbing. I wince from the pressure on my wound, but let her hug me. She let's go, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. I pick up Shiro, and start walking to the apartment. I start to feel dizzy from the pain and blood loss. I ignore it. Tears rim my eyes. Why would Shiro do this? I quickly blink away the tears.

XXX

I set Shiro on the bed, then check if he has any other weapons on him. I found about three more guns. He apparently meant to kill someone. A groan snaps me out of my thoughts. I look over at Shiro, who had his hand on his head.

"What the hell happened?" He sits up. "Kuroh?! Are you bleeding?!"

I brush off the question. "You mean you don't remember anything?"

"Um... Am I supposed to...?" He scratches the back of his head. "The last thing I remember was school..."

"I KNEW IT!" Screams Neko. "I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO HURT US!" She pushes me out of the way and hugs Shiro.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Shiro gives a smile.

I sigh and cross my arms. "Well, you tried to kill us." At this Shiro's eyes widened. "You shot me and almost shot Neko right in the head, with this." I show him the gun, but keep a distance between him and the gun.

Tears well up in Shiro's eyes. "I-I didn't know...I'm so sorry..." Shiro's posture slumps. He covers his face his his hands, as sobs shake his shoulders.

My vision becomes blurred, I feel like I'm swaying.

"K-Kuroh?"

I fall to the ground, darkness eats away my vision. I close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro P.O.V.

I gasp as Kuroh falls to the ground. This is all my fault, all of it. Neko screeches. I feel like this is funny, watching blood pool around Kuroh. I start to laugh. I am laughing hysterically. I get up and start twirling. "WONDERFUL! DIE EVERYONE, DIE!" What is happening to me...? I can't stop... Everything... I seem to be losing of everything.

Neko looks at me with wide and fearful eyes. "S-Shiro...?"

I look over at Neko, that look on her face, it's laughable. Why is it funny? Why is any of this funny?! What is going on?! I look at Kuroh, and start laughing harder. I crouch over him and take the gun from his pocket. I straighten and twirl it in my hand, chuckling. I feel disconnected, I feel like I can't control myself, everything is happening without my will. Neko is sobbing now.

Neko P.O.V.

Why would Shiro do this...? No, this is not Shiro. It can't be. Shiro would never hurt his friends! Shiro looks at me, still chuckling. That look in his eyes, it's not him. Maybe the Colourless King...? I tighten my lips into a line. "Colourless King, get out."

Shiro chuckles. Oh, your mistakened! I'm not the Colourless King. Not even close." His smile grows wider.

"T-Then who are you?!" I am trembling now.

"I am Yashiro Isana of course!" Shiro throws his hands in the air.

"No, Shiro would never do this!" I clench my fists. Tears stream down my face. I glance at Kuroh, his back rises and falls in a rythme, he's still breathing.

"Ha! Then you never knew me!" Shiro twirls the gun in his hands. He then points the gun at me. "First I'll kill you, then Yatogami." He pulls the trigger, sending a bullet towards me.

A/N: Hello! I hole that you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that this is so short... ^^" Anyway, enjoy the cliff hanger! And please review! Reviews are better then favorites and follows! ^^


End file.
